bigbrotherukfandomcom-20200213-history
Amy
Amy & Sally Broadbent were housemates from ''Big Brother 16''. They entered the House on Day 1, and were third to be evicted on Day 18. Profile Past Which former Big Brother housemate would you say you were most like and why? ''' Nikki Grahame! We love her little paddies, she was so funny. Helen last year was quite feisty. I don't think we're too much like anyone who has ever been in there but we're pretty similar to each other! '''What has been your greatest achievement? Amy: I'm not that proud of myself! I'm hoping that I do something now that makes me feel dead proud. Sally: I'd say quite a big achievement was getting our own place last year with a mortgage. What story from your past will you use to break the ice? We will just be ourselves. We probably won't shut up and they will ask to come out to get away from us! Big Brother could make you famous. What has been your closest celebrity encounter to date? We met Amanda Holden in the toilets two weeks ago and we stalked her! We love Amanda Holden, she is our favourite, otherwise we wouldn't have because our mum told us not to. We went on TOWIE a couple of years ago, but we didn't really love it, did we? We did two shows so it was just a little taster. Present Why do you want to enter the Big Brother House? If someone gives you an opportunity like this you wouldn't want to not do it and regret it. Just to have fun and have the experience really, why not? What do you bring to the House? Fun! We're definitely mischievous. If any beer goes missing it is more than likely us. Or biscuits. Anything that is good, we will have it! we are like one person, that is how we see ourselves. What do you love most in the world and what will you miss in the House? Sally: Amy! Amy: Sally! We love each other most in the world so we won't miss anything! If we weren't in together we would miss each other like crazy. Future Are you looking for love in the Big Brother House? No! We both have boyfriends. They are supportive. Obviously they are nervous, but we've only been seeing them three months so it is quite early and I think they know that they have to support what we do. What would you do to win? I don't think we are tactical enough for a game plan. I'd be like, 'Sally, remember the game plan!' What is a game plan? What do you do? There's nothing we wouldn't do. If it's really bad you'll know about it on the day! What will you do with the money if you win? Amy: I will go straight to buy a car! Sally: I'd like to buy a studio and set up my personal training in there. Where do you see yourself in five years' time? Hopefully with a house and a family. I don't know if we'll live on the same street but we wouldn't want to venture too far from each other! Big Brother 16 Amy & Sally both entered the House on Day 1 as twins competing as one housemate. Despite surviving nominations on Day 13, a twist meant that the housemates originally safe would face eviction instead, meaning Amy & Sally faced the second eviction. They eventually became the third housemate to be evicted on Day 18, having received the most votes to evict in a "4 in, 4 out" eviction twist. Nominations history Gallery Amy & Sally.jpg|Alternative publicity photo Amy & Sally enter.jpg|Amy & Sally enter the House Amy & Sally Diary Room.jpg|Amy & Sally in the Diary Room Amy & Sally in Girls vs Boys task.jpg|Amy & Sally during the "Girls vs Boys" task Amy & Sally bedroom.jpg|Amy & Sally in the bedroom Amy & Sally exit.jpg|Amy & Sally are evicted from the House Trivia * Amy & Sally are the third set of twins to compete in a civilian series of Big Brother, and fifth overall. * Before entering the House, Amy & Sally both briefly appeared on The Only Way Is Essex, and Amy took part in the dating show, Love Machine. Category:Big Brother 16 Housemate Category:Housemate Category:Female Housemate Category:Twins